The invention relates to a method of making an interface for changing the film format of cameras and the modification of a 3xc2xcxe2x80x3xc3x974xc2xcxe2x80x3 format camera into a 4xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3 format camera utilizing such interface. In particular, the interface is a modification of a Polaroid CB 103 film magazine, which is designed for 3xc2xcxe2x80x3xc3x974xc2xcxe2x80x3 film format, to accept films in the 4xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3 film format.
Different film formats exist for still photography to accommodate the needs and demands in the art of still photography. The most common small film format is the 35 mm used in common point and shoot camera. The medium film format is between 35 mm and 6 cm in height, which includes 6 cmxc3x979cm and xc2xcxe2x80x3xc3x974xc2xcxe2x80x3, which is commonly referred to as 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc. The large film format is greater than 6 cm in height, which includes 4xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3, commonly referred to as 4xc3x975, and 8xe2x80x3xc3x9710xe2x80x3, commonly referred to as 8xc3x9710.
Larger film sizes provide better quality and more detail images. The largest practical format for a production hand held camera is the 4xc3x975 format because of the limitation on the portability and maneuverability of the camera. An 8xc3x9710 format camera is heavy and cannot be used as a hand held camera.
All 4xc3x975 camera in the marketplace have either a double window rangefinder that has one viewfinder window for framing the photograph and one rangefinder window for focusing or only has a rangefinder without parallax. Single window rangefinder/coupled rangefinder parallax combination camera exists for the 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc format, but not for the 4xc3x975 format because of the tighter tolerances required for the 4xc3x975 format camera and the need for highly skilled workers in the manufacturing process, making it economically impractical to manufacture. A couple rangefinder/parallax combination camera provides the focusing system and crop lines which permit accurate composition via the rangefinder, i.e. can adjust the crop lines in the viewfinder when adjusting the focus on the subject to take a picture. Therefore, it is easier to adjust rangefinder and cropping frame because it uses only a single window rangefinder that includes both the parallax and the rangefinder.
Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight 4xc3x975 camera having a single window rangefinder/coupled rangefinder parallax combination.
The invention provides a method of making an interface and single window rangefinder 4xc3x975 camera by converting existing products designed for the 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc format.
One aspect of the invention is the modification of a film magazine processing back designed for the 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc format produced by Polaroid Corporation of Cambridge, Mass. called the Model CB 103 camera back for pack films, into a CB 103 interface that may be adapted to accept different format films, including the 4xc3x975 format.
Another aspect of the invention is the modification/combination of Polaroid""s cameras that accept series 40 roll film (which is out of production and was in the 3 xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc format) and did not allow the use of conventional wet film holder, such as Model 110/110A/110B/120/900/150, to a single window rangefinder 4xc3x975 camera with the CB 103 interface.
A further aspect of the invention is the necessary improvements of the modified Polaroid Models 110/110A/110B/120/900/150 camera to allow it to become an operable coupled parallax/rangefinder 4xc3x975 camera.
The CB 103 interface of the present invention comprises a frame that acts as a spacer for interconnecting two photographic components, such as a 4xc3x975 format film and a camera that accepts the 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc format film magazine.
The single window rangefinder 4xc3x975 camera of the present invention modifies the Polaroid Models 110/110A/110B/120/900/150 camera and utilizes the CB-103 interface to convert a 3xc2xcxc3x974xc2xc camera into a 4xc3x975 camera with a coupled rangefinder/parallax combination that allows sequence shots taken at a higher speed than ever before possible for a 4xc3x975 format, at about 1 shot/sec, and allows increased concentration on artistic aspect of picture taking and the ability to capture snap shots with spontaneity without asking the subject to wait until the camera is being readied. Additionally, the modified single window rangefinder 4xc3x975 camera of the present invention provides a proper turn knob focusing system for accuracy and improved tolerances for a 4xc3x975 format.